Manky Mice And The World of Love
by Erman Bullock
Summary: Manky mice is God, and love is ALWAYS better when it's with a god. I know you want some ;)
1. Manky mice saves the world

Kingdom hearts lived on everyone's huartz as the gratest planet in the multi-verse. But its superior image what not due to its vast scenery or iconic Disney characters. No. It was known to everyone as the land of love. Sweet love. When the great Mickey Mouse used his godlike Disney sparkle powers to safe daf earth from inforior company such as: the warn bothers, and donfald tim[, it had also inconquiencally plunged the world into enteral jazzinest. Now everyone was better, and there was no more stupid side characters, stipid names, or any more convaluded plot development.

Goofy, now known as Goof 4 Jazz, proposed to a toste. "3 chers for Kingdom harts, and its luscious beauitie". Dem the cloud cheared. "Hiphip. Horaz!?" And thwen they carried ony with the cheer andy wat nat.

"hey". A certain Donald duck showed vulgarly. Donald duck was a dumb name. Now, in earth, we just call him, Don the dank. "What's up my homs bother-man?" Manky mice replied. "yo Mank my man-dog, What will we do with the stupid characters and plot developments that were already mand?, your enterally greatness". Manky mice was offenced and dismissed his stupid question. Don the dank, unlike his name, was now sent to the dungeon in same; to be laughed at by childen with abornmally large laughing organs. Don the dank, was assamed of his lameness, and was never seen again.

Mickey mouse, know by the jave teens as, Manky Mice. Thjen did the speech. " I would like to thank evey1 on the planet of Kindom hearts (now know as "Cool Kindom hearts) for this hgreat achievement, but also mostly me fro being the bomb man. Then the croud said warshiped their god.

During the copious amounst of charring in the cround, Manky Mice looked towards thje person he wanted to impress the mosty: Sora the human (now know tas: Soarin' the good looking gentalment. Soarin' the good looking gentalment resippricated with her big blue eyes. Manky Mice immediately looked away and blushed, he didn't' want to give him the wrong impresson. Or maybe he does…. You know, it might just feel so right after all.

When the post-cairamony begin, Manky Mice stepped off the podium and gave Soarin' the good looking gentalment a nice fresh hug. Then his wisper both of his ears at separate times: "hey, Soarin' the GOOD LOOKING gentalment, I want to talk to you, good looking ;) ." Soarin' the good looking gentalment then agreed most impollitly, which mayd Manky mice feel shy and unconfortable.

While they were stepping off beyond the back stage, they were interupped Manky mice's fat cousin named Riku (know named Raku, man of the nite). "He Mank (because manky mice was too long of a name for to commit to), bye" Riku left, leaving behind his longest most meaningful conversating. Soarin' had a crush on him in that moment as said: "What a dream man of the nite", only to be slapped by a jelous Manky Mice.

After a 10 year walk in the dessert, soarin' the good looking gentalment sat down by a near by bench, and begin to unravel Manky's web of secrets. "Sup Dog, What yo b here 2 tell me bro" Soarin' the good looking gentalment said with a voice crack. Manky held out to Soarin' the good looking gentalment hands and look at him in the big anime eyes..

"Soarin' the good looking gentalment, I have feel this way for a very long time and I think I have enough curage to finaly tel u it" Manky whispered at him.

Soarin' the good looking gentalment was compelled by his lips, and continued to watch them as Manky continued to talk. Manky continued… "I hope this won't change snything between us.. you know.. as distant aquatences that haven't met many time". Soarin' the good looking gentalment intterupped. "no matter what it is, I will do anything for you Manky!1!"

Manky blushed, and smiled loudly. "It makes me so happy for me to hear that you say that to me" Manky stopped, to catch his togue, and continued on this hard conversation (hopefully will a good payload at the end). Soarin' the good looking gentalment intterupped.

"Yeah?"

"I… Loovveee"

Soarin' the good looking gentalment felt a smile coming on his face. He had had a ungodly unsession with this manly mice 4 a wile now. Ever since he first laid his eyes on him, and also fight with his side.

"Go on Manky, have the strength. I will wait 4 ever if I had to…"

"I love Raku man of the nite" Manky said with disappointment in his shins. "I am sorry I diddn't tel you earily, I felt guily because he is your man wife. Do you give me permission to marry him?"

"No!" Soarin' the good looking gentalment "if you want to marry if, you have to go through me first" He talk his stants. But just them, Manky has a grapt ides.

And so Manky, the god of Kindom earth, married both of them because he is god. The end


	2. Manky mice save the world again

It has bent 10 yaers since they did attacked on the planet of cool kindom hearts. The chaos is the city then proceeded to happen afterwards, only to have the planet become ingrained with pure evil. Manky had to stop it, not only for personal reason, but for the sake of the planet he was god of. Manky Mice let the troops to war, and ripped the menaces apart with ther wepaons of furry.

"Yo the man that is us dogs, let's rkt their bodies and not-really human spirat, in the house man!." Then the soljers of cool kindom hart attached with the wepaons. Eventually, Using the power of love, they won the battle and the war. Cerrs proceeded in an orderly fansion ot sellabrate their vicktary. But was it really a victory.

Manky mice feels of a depressive emotion ratherly sad. He was alone, broodying like a angsty teen. Goof 4 jazz saw this an interruptedly introtuded.

"Bro homs, Wat is uop my dongle! What happs to you man? Why are u like a stone in your personality. Did those stupid aliens hurt u in the head emotionally?" Goof 4 jazz said this with expression in his face and voice while saying this. Manky mice tried to avoid the question by proposing a counter.

"Dude, that's racist! Foreners, even if they lack intelligence to action god-whyich is me- shouldn't be all classified as stupid. You stupid duck!" Manky mice sed while extra-pronouncing the vowels.

"My, Maaaaaan…It's not recacist, if ITS true and fact, homs" Goof 4 Jazz said in a laid back way.

"IQuiet your shelf, I know, I guess I just misst _HIM_! I og liked Raku man of the nite, but after time the 20thy years as of the past, I suppose I liked him mooore." Manky mice self reflectively. Goof 4 Jazz knew what he meant by that.

"Gosh mate, you mean, Soarin' the good lookin gental…." Manky mice intterupped goof 4 jazz.

"Wah bro, u be anger the wrongt mice if you complete the sentence there" Manky mice said with inflection.

"Fine" Goof 4 jazz said as he make himself leave.

Manky mice began to think to himself about Soarin' the good looking gentalment. How curagous and charming he was. How soft he feet were. How gook he looked always, but exspecially in a Hakama. Raku was also die, that sucksed 2. It was all because of the aliens that they took him away from Manky mice. No-one mess with Manky mice. So he pwned the hol alien psyche with his menacing looks. He said to them "You die!". Then they did, even in this chapter because Manky mice is god.

The only thing that could then fit his emotional whole left by Soarin' the good looking gentalment was a life of crime. Manky mice between a true don and a thug and a hard-core punk. But punk and thug was a stupid title without being combined. He was: a dognk. He was as unforgiving as dognk get. He was the main and only leader of organized crime-which used to be a dying field because manky mice made cool kindom harts a better place. But it was okay, because understood what Manky mice was going though, os they let themselves be terrorized. At least it was they god and loving ideal Manky mice that was doing this, and not dirty aliens from outside cool kindtom hurts.

Manky mice was doing his piliiageing in the centre of a town. It didn't matter which one, he just felt particuplarly manstgy today. All of a sudden, a challenger appeared in the front of him to challenge his edgy tude. But that was typical of such a girl. She was Roxas. But sude a girl with atitude could not be couldn't be berdens with a dull name. Since the world's awakening she was now, Roxxas because x's are always add character to an already hyper-rad human girl.

"Fight me up you Manky dip-cream. Yo, I challenge you to a face off in order to heave fought u." She said with flavour.

"No" Manky mice said sturnnly. Giving he the look of shame and disappointment.

"Ohh… I am see everything dude." She walked away with her head in shame. Rejected. Just like her parents and done for her in the pass. However, in one last effect in deteramitten. She asked him out on a date. She was attached to the bad boys. He could not refuse of her eyes, he made them exctra-anime 2-daz.

"Suh women! I will think about it… okay" Manky mice shuddered with indifference.

"Then let's do of the kiss" She waggled her fingers and shifted then with hype and tude. Or maybe see didn't. She didn't know because she was shy.

"Manky mice and Roxxas then went to Mac Donald's because Manky was a cheep man. But Roxxas didn't care because he was god. But then she remembers, this is no Mac Donalds, only stupid aliens would call it that. It was: "Mc Dons" because gansters are hip.

Manky mice paused. Oh no! I thought I put that think away from my presence. He thinks in his mind. Then he proceeds to shout it 4 everyone can see!

"It can't be!"

"Yes, it is me! Don the dank. Who else could be known of running Mc Dons other than Don the dank himself." Don the dank said with a limp. "And because of your history, and mine relationing with yous, I am going to give you this optional coupon. Buy 1… 4 the prise of 2 now!"

"Yo memebutt grape plaster. How could you do this to me with date in hand? I will use it and ravenge you to a bone. A single bone of duck meat."

Then roxxas and Manky mice had a lovely meal of meat. Manky mice ordered a single order of pizza twice, and Roxxas order the deep fried gohan stick. Then when Manky mice was in time to order their bill, he payed disrespectfully with a grim.

"Yo meat bag, I got you by the feathers, I put an additional fee. Yo have to, please me in a specific way but reading poetic to my 7 sons."

"No" Manky mice said with disappointment.

"fine, whatever. Its not like I wanted you to do that, but with would have been nice." Don the dank said to Manky mice as he trooped don the aisle.

Manky mice didn't have time for him. In fact, Manky mice didn't have time for anyone. So he dropped off Roxxas by the ditch and ran off away from her at a reasonable pace. He was god, he didn't care. In fact, he the ditch sink down hard enough to embody the Mc dons as well because he felt oblicated to show how much he didn't he. Its not like he was taking out his feelings of Soarin's the good lookin gentalment's death on others. Or maybe it was, I don't know. He just wasn't sure about anything amore.

So he began a trek lacrosse the dessert. It took then 10 years, but he once again make it to the place where he originally confessed. It was a memory now. So long ago that he didn't know, it was like the fanfiction randomly added 10 years to the timeline every time something happened. Then he made a decision. He wasn't going to be this god of kingdom hearts anymore. It only gave him pain. Any while it used to be enjoyable to be in that pleasure, he didn't like it anymore without soarin' the good lookin gentalment. So he left the kindom hearts because he could.

THE END


	3. Manky mice saves himself

It had ben 1o years since Manky mice had got up and left cool kingom hearts planent. Manky mice just continues to rocket threw spase at lightniting speeds, searching for a purpose in his sopearior life that was beater than everyone else's. He made a habit of searching… searching… even if there was a chance that he would nefer found the purpose that he was looking for in his search.. But at last, maybe he had found it.

It was a simplear place, one with an inferror way of life that Manky mice had on his cool kingdom hearts. Not that he missed it or something. As he landed onto the ground, he look around. He appeared to be primitive village. That was no good, stupid village. But he stuck with what the circomstances had brought him and hoped that this planet was any better than the last planets he had checked out in his search.

A figure with spikey blonde hair came up to Manky mice and inspected him. He looked like an infurrier protagonist to Manky mice. One with many fillers and not as mot much character development.

"You look like your new around here, sport! My name is Naruto. I am a ninja of the leafd village, and one day I will become hokoge, Believe it!"

Manky mice looked at the supposed OG anime ninja that probably is the wafu of many pathetic and lonely individuals. He gave him a stern glance.

"Yo, Dude. I on't know wat dis Hokage duff izz, but its sound like some lame dumb esxuse to be wearing that moldy –never been washed—yellow jumpsuit of yours. Wat er yo, a minion who forgot not to manifest into a fat sack of garbage and cringe that it was meant 2 ba. You want to be hogoke so much… I'm god bro, get on my level. So get yo dank tute and submiss it in an ilsoate hole 4 yo to socially die in the inside of dat muddy crevice. Yo parents probably faked their deaths too abandon u on purpose!" Manky mice said while waving his superior in his face.

Naruto ran away crying. But he deserves it, arfter all, he's sounds like such make up protagonist. Manky mice was making commentary to issues that make not sense to a fanfiction, to he stopped.. for now. Or maybe he didn't want to, whatever.

Manky mice raced around the town asking total strangers about their personal life. So far, not so good. He was not getting this purpose he so desperately wanted. Eventually, he started to listen to the people in the town when they spoke. It turns out, he landed in a planet full a ninja that is on it. Unfortuniely, its anime, so that means he has to go on a date with some of the girls. He eventually went with Sakura, because punching people and her tsundere nature reminded him of Soarin' the good looking gentalment. Not in the sense it had anything to do with him, Manky mice sometims just feels like hustling anime girls on occations, get off his back

"Where should he go?" Sakura said while blushing.

Manky mice offered a smart suggestion. "How about that Ramjumin Place that I didn't know about? Its like the only food extablushment in the anime that hey do show"

"No" Sakura said while having no real key personality elements to her.

Manky mice shows anger, but the better kind that was always justified. "Dismissed" Manky finally said to his former date.

"O' Darn nugget sause!" Sakura said with a squeal. But it just sounded like a pig's oig to Manky Mice. He had already dismissed that as well.

Manky mice then had a realization fo problem, that was his only date that he had set up as of the moment of today. Then Manky mice, went to search love once again. He searched, but everyone seemed so distance, like he was a stecky or offensive character. Manky mice just dismissed it though, because that was boring, so they started expressive themselves as Manky mice used his powers.

"Manky mice, you are mean to us. Its like you don't care about anyone or even treat us as human" One random guy said this to Manky mice. Though he was too insighnificat to really care about as a person.

"Manky mice, you are stepping on my foot and I don't appreciate that you are doing that thing." Intago said maybe. Inai? Inoaso? What's he problem with her? Manky mice thought to himshelves.

Manky mice realized something though. It turned out that Manky mice said that he was tried of beening god. So he did what any normal Mice would do. He decided to tried and become a real hyperrealistic person. He asked an old lady that was the village elder of some kind for a place of real a state because that seemed to be what a real person would do. Other than that, Manky mice didn't really know what to do with everyone ele's life. What did it mean to be a real human mice? I guess he had a lot to learn and the information wasn't coming well from Internet either.

Manky mice decided to stay in this infferor place that wasn't cool or a better place like Kingdom hearts had been. To decover purpose and become of human mice. Manky mice took his first nap this day, and waited to start developing as a character.


	4. Manky mice is personally attacked

Manky mice was now a regular person. A regular crustation American male in the leafy village. Not saying that any other race was less human than he was, he was just more extraodinarly a regular human than everyone else because he was god and made it so. It had been 10 years since he made this decition, and he adapted into this life failly easily. He had a job for a delivery company that dilvered various things.

One day, Manky mice went over to a guys house to develiver paints. The job was a pick off and drop off, and that was exactlely what Manky mice did. The ower and man that this develiery was delivered to, ended the room with a face filled with of an disappointed father.

"Manky mice… Not this garbage again, this is the fiveth time you went to my estate and trashed it will various paints in an assortment of different locations. I am sad and hope that you see my epression fo such sadness. Please explain yourself, and don't run off like the last few times."

"Chilly doog, dis is my delivr'y. I dop off the paint I was paid to all over your couch." Manky mice sighted in a righteous way.

"Drop off simple meens to give the person the supplies, not to trash their house with it.." The sidecharacter said through his teeth in an angry expression convey such a thing.

"Yo! A pile of paint buckets wouldn't have fit this deliver, and I only diliver swag with flavour to its in viralment. Next to the trash paint sploaches, to trash this place is hip hoop dug, dude. A least its not no under in the underside of the coushd, you dip pizza!" Manky mice said in a casual way.

"So you were my paint delivery boy… or human mice for that matter… Just for you to know, I'm an artist, and that art is my life. To dis my art is to dis may." The artist said with grumpy in his tumpy.

"Bae da looks of your place, sue is dat crouch crattle maan. Now both are you're lives are complete and together at last. Go, yo coluer drooler and paint yourself silly with a better life fro 4 shelf." Manky said, right as ever.

"okay", The guy said. Then Manky mice left. Another successful delivery. Manky mice then prosucceeded home. Manky mice didn't have a lot of money, so a thiny little shack was the best he could affort. Being an ordinary human anthropomorphic mice was tedious and boring for Manky mice, but that was the point.

He put his tux on the coat rack and his sombrero on the hat rack and shirt on the shirt rack, and then the shoes he had on- as of before this action – on the shoe box the shoes came in. Then Manky mice has his favourite meal, Turkey and broth. It was boring and bland to Manky mice, but that was the point. Then he prosuckceeded to post his meal on facebook as well as his other 37 social networks. By the time he was done, the food was cold, but that was the point.

Evenutall, Manky at the meal in his digestion and went to bed contemplating his decided that lead him to this point in time. They were boring and mediogre, but that was the point…..

….

Many days past (around 10 years' worth of days), until Manky mice did a solution. He didn't have to live 20 years of boring life if he didn't. Then Manky mice went back in time, killed his past self, and carried on of this handsome human man's stupid life.

He asked around the village. What did it take to get a more interesting life style or career in this ninja village. Fortunitely for Manky mice, he didn't have to do with changing himself has a person. Besides, he was already perfect. All Manky mice needed was to become a ninja in order to advance to more effective and elegant career paths. So Manky mice quit his job and applied to go to school.

Unfortunely, it turns out, he had to start… from the beginning. It might be creepy for people that an adult human mice would be in class with infants, but Manky mice didn't mind. The class was noisy and full of stupid little people. Its not like Manky mice needs friends anyway. Leave him alone.

"Hi, misterw." A little tiny child pestered Manky mice with her annoyingly high pitched voice. Manky mice looked menacingly upon this ameba.

"I'm hinata, are you bee new awound here. What's you're name." The infant continued to have the adacity to speak to a god such as the god Manky mice himself.

Manky mice then sproceeded to grace the girl with his beign presence. "Yo broth. I am Manky mice in the hood y'all bukkerware."

"Are you a real human mice?" The supposed hinata said to her god

"In yo dreams… Also, ye, I actually am. What's it 2 u." Manky mice said while revealing him better personality.

"Okay. What is your….." Hinata was interrupted.

"Quiet yo dank mouth into a crevice and mak jam. The teacher is about to speak about education" Manky mice with a superior interest

" Okay, today class, we are going to be learning how to speak fluent japanese. My name is Kakashi Centsay. Even though it appears we are speaking English in this fanfiction, you must realize that Naruto is a Japanese anime that was filmed live in Japan. Welcome, to Japanology one oh one." The teacher paced back and fortheth and back again. Thinking of what garbage to spuck at the teacher next.

"Yo dank tech in the front of me, dog! Is this going to be relevant at all to my plot or character development in this story". Manky mice said with a slandering, but politically correct, accent in his way of speech.

"No". The teacher formulated as a sign.

"Dismissed" Manky mice said with an absolute power. Everyone left the class. Everyone but the only one person who had stood by his side in this place of lies had left. Those durk bingos! But hinata was alweys their for him.

So he did what any reasonable mice would do. He waited 10 years or then another 10 years arther that one did happened. Because it would be wrong to date such a young girl. No seriously, get that thought out of your head you sicko. If you thought Manky mice wouldn't act humanly and ethically with this young women then you need psychiatric help. He wait until she was of age. Get off his of bakkk.

Anyway, becauser he was in a japan anime world, he had to go on a date.

"Hey grll, u bae red D to date a god" Manky in an almost fancy way. But then he realized that what he said wasn't no cool for girls to hear. So he went back in time killed his past self from like a minute ago, and said something really elegant in place of the handsome and strangely attractive rodent. So elegant that I wouldn't be doing it justice to say it to you; it's a secret. So elegant that Hinata didn't just good on a date, but also married him on the spot.

Later in Manky mice's house. The newly wed couple began to epress the words that every couple would say to themselves.

"Yo girl, that was rad and cool 5 u to married me. 5 because 4 is not hype enough dog, Yeah! 3 cool 5 u dude tea" Manky mice said in a charmying way that made hinata blush.

"Stop it! your 3 kind." She laughed at the reference to him that he spoke a moment ago, but then shushed up in ebarrishment to she Manky mice's non-laughing serious face point right at her.

"Sorry" She said, as she diservesd

After a silence, Many mice went to break the ice. Their was two much big ice chuncks in his pure achololic drink that he was holding for vanity and street cred. After then, he started to talk to this girl that he happen to she in front of him

"Hey bae, what's yo name grl?" Manky mice sent with an unavoidable wink.

"I'm hinata uzumaki" She said with a two eyes wink because she didn't know proper mice conversation mannerism.

"Hinata? Grl dat is stupid name. It sounds like a sonic oc, a bad one. If bae, yo be Allota. Also u married. You have my name in last part of it, bun hun!" Manky mice said in a fun and understanding mannerism.

"Okay" Hinata said with a positive growl.

…

After 10 years. Manky mice and Allota mice became closer and had two kids. Manky mice couldn't remember the normal nanmes on their name tags. So he just called the son as a collective name. They were cool, but just weren't as god or as normal as he was, but whatever. Its not like Manky mice cared.

Then one day. Manky mice decided to go back to school. This time though, he didn't decide to start from a class where people didn't know the content of the class they were enrolled in. He was surest that the princeible didn't mind. Infacto, they probably didn't have one. One the second last day of school, Manky mice decided to school up to school. Manky mice stepped in the class room mid sentence.

"…so in conclusion. Ninja skills in this universal is juct saiyan blank style, blank jewsue." The teacher proclaimed rather boldly. So boldly infact, it almost causated the blass to waka up to play with their ninja findget spinners.

"Yo, wat r de blak mate dupe." Manky mice said with a question.

"Anything you want and it does anything" The teacher said while stried someyhing other than a sack a garbage pancakes.

Manky mice then became to exhalded, really hard. "yo tech, dat isstupid idea. I could do that anyway. Mice style, Graduating school and making the teachers ammit how stupd ninja is in a stupid way jewsue." Manky mice

"Darn. As a pathetic teacher, I will wallow in my insignificance." Then he ran off away from Manky mice with a stupid expression in his face muscles.

…

Since he was now a real ninja, he got a job as at joe's real ninja pizza palace plae. Seems ligit. After 10 years of works at a pizza play, something actually note worthy happyening.

"Oh da, we lose a pizza" The pizza man said.

Then the tv man said something. "Some pizza ninja lost his ninja pizza, it must be a mice because it was wit ness by the same dorsal fin berb." The tv man said.

"quickly staff meating", the ninja boos says to his epperorees.

"Doesn't awayone nowb a man of the mice race he was." The ninja boos said

Manky mice grew an offensive, but justicefied look on his face. "Yo burt doomb. That's is racist to my specied. But also yo, I am not mice, I am human male man" Manky mice said with a face of gold.

"Okay" The ninja boos said

Manky mice thought about this on his three second teleport house. Who was this mysterious mice? Why was he here, on an overrated anime about nonja's of all places. Manky mice was confused. Unpon getting home, he sat there, on a chair, thinking about it in a superior way than most human males.

A knock soon come upon the wooded door in a moment swoon ever after

"This is the police and we have just here to arrest you and make you feel oppressed in your civil rights because you are the mice attacking and doing bad things around the leaf village" The police said in unison at two separate times consecutatively. Manky mice didn't have time for the heat, he wasn't a murders. So he pulled out his gun that he placed on the other side of the called and slowly shoot them to death. It showed them, to ascuse them of such an unjustified act, Manky mice was a human of real reason. And his reason was supperioor to everony else's

Also, it turns out that his wife and son was dead. He wasn't sad, he was mice afterall. But he was furiously shocked. So he spent 10 years staying at home thing about it. Fortuniely, he bought them back to life. But spill, that other mice killed them. His own wife and son. Why would they do that? Who could possibely feel negatively or even frightened about Manky mice. He was god. Never the less, his family's temporary death still needed to be avenged. So he went about seeking this mystieour and attractive figure to kill him badly. It was only right…

 **The end.**


	5. Manky mice dies and becomes modern Manky

Mickey mice was climbing the mighteenus of mountains, and the tallest of valleys, in order to search for the final piece to this 10 year puzzle. Who was this mysterious figure that murdered his family and framed him for various crimes that of which he didn't commit? He rememebered it presently as through it were a yesterday set in past.

 _But there is not going to be a flashback because Manky mice's you embellished yourself with previous chapers. If not, get back to where you are blong and stop trying to skim ahead you ashame pile of donkey flesh!_

The frames that he was framed in didn't stop[ there though. He was accused of murder, pretty threft, and petty much every crime there was to ascume him off. Manky mice didn't due it though, not most of tjhose things. This guy was going to be killed by Many mice with a knife as he had done with his hand on Manky mice's Hinata and the son. It was only a few treks until Manky mice found answers. Manky mice becain to remember that clues that stood before him

 _T_ _he first clue: the foot prints on his carpet that liked like a boot. He carved out the print and has it traced to found the specialific boot that he was looking for because his wife and the son die._

 _The second clue: After stealing all of the shoe business own of the establistment, he dismissed the owner and found the shoe. It turns out the shoe manifactor was on the planet of lawiki._

 _The third clue: After flying to the planet, he realized it was stupid, so he conquered it. Because he was gpd. Then he put the shoe manifactor's chest in a key hole on the planet to find a seret cace, of which lied a secret tes sure._

 _The fourth clue: After dismissing the teasure into non-exist out of reality (because Many mice was too laxy to care), He found a key amounst the non-existant teasure. The key contained a great simpol that incried the logo for a kingdom in the sky._

 _The fiveth clue: After figghtin the 10_ _th_ _greath deamon of the overworld, Manky mice used the key to unlock the gate to the kding of the Skyland. In the Skyland he found the king who inmedically said that in order to progress in his quest he might collect 50 red hudst from the back of turkles (a drop chance of !5%) in order to exchance for 500 gold to purphase a bridge._

 _The sixth clue: You know what… this is stupid. Stuper boaring. Manky mice realized this and stop this story and justification of where the plot is because it was tedious and boring to listen two. Manky mice wanted to get on withg the fanfiction that was folly of plot wholes and inconsistencies._

"Yo diggetty B.G sans, Howd we do fo da cave" Manky mice said as charmying as ever.

Sans from undertale replied with a wimp: "Its just ahead from that rock and you should see a cave that the underground enterance used to.

"Bigs Chips 2 ya gutter rat" Manky mice expexed with a sly eyelash and a wat of gold. Sans, being the greedy money loining dead man selliton he was, took it and probably used it on beer. That shellfish jaw japing J-Cat. Manky mice could use the reflebestment.

Manky mice approached the cave as it it was a born baby. Then proceeded with caoustum. Inside he found a tesure chast with a name tag on it. The name he wanted to knw so bad, but suprizing lee in a twisted wey always new it from berth. The tag red: Ma _nky mice ;) ,_ with a bit of his well known fresh tute glued on the backsed

"The dark man be Manky mice! I mast be framed, not past colo!" Manky mice said with flavour.

All of a saddening, the cave saddened to shift like walras tail in motion that causated it to vibrate. "Do no! Dis it impress!" Manky mice said with a thousand frounds. It was… himself.

"Hebould! I am you" He said with a stupid voice and stupid character design. Even though it was Manky mice, True Manky mice was real Manky mcie so he was stupider../

"I know, but you as not as cool you hitman jim!" Manky mice said with a confiedence.

"But you know why I am here, right? For what you did to me all those years algo. And also, because the only antagonist to rival the best protagonist ever tis he SEF" The stupier Manky mice said with a slgihty lesser confiedence.

"I don't remember beeing this evil or doing that thing that I did to you" Manky mice said in a not hip way because the author forgot. But you can forigcve right?

"Exactly! You don't remember, and its because of this action that let up to you from the future causing you to forgetting who you were in the past who he future Manky mice ,but not you but I, that give me pain. You forgetting causing you to reset and become a technically different person that I am, which you are now, with in philosophy terms killed me in the future from now. Because you killed me, and I know I can't prevent my end, I can delay it and make you suffer at the same time. Also Manky mice as a character, becomes weaker in time, which means I am more powerful that you right now, giving me full narration ability." The Manky mice from the past sed to the present Manky mice in a superior way.

"WAAAT! Superior? Yo? Dis is not ture?!" Manky mice said unaware that as a narratior I can affect how and what he sound like to the audience.

"Yoo can, dis is …. N ot Happening. Dismissed…." The present Manky mice said. Nothing happened

"Dismissed…" Manky mice from the present looked suptid as he did this because nothing happened. As the narrator I took away his Disney main character god powers.

"What?" Manky mice said with a grim.

"I can even do this.." The past Manky mice said to the present Manky mice as a methoid of imtimadation turthor.

Manky mice turn into the girl and like it.

"No I didn't" female Manky mice said in a sassy valley girl way.

He was no Minky Mice

"Dis is stupid" Minky mice said

Minky mice attended an anime high school now. Want to read more? This will be continued

 **THE END**


	6. Minky mice goes to an anime highschool

It was the first day of Minky mice becoming a highschool student at an anime highschool. It doesn't matter which one, I just want her to go to one.

"Fine, like, have it your way total laymo" Minky mice in a tottall clutxy way like she decerves to be.

"Wow, this is your fanfiction and its like ALL READY tokal boe" Minky mice said showing he extra feminine side that was really girlly because she was not a human male mice anymore. In your face, you person killer.

Anyway, while she was walking down the street when a bunch of thugs when out from around the corner in front of her and decided to instigate her belongings and personal space to there on personal religion.

"Look at the cueT over there 's hassle her and maker our wifes." They all said rather pathetically, but because minky was women and a very week character, she was easily overcome but their fracle pooers.

"HAYA!" Minky mice said with a pomper but little to back it up. "That's rude to my now gender!, DUDE!". She said the dude with extra bitter flaver.

"She's right you know" The mindless thugs added on even though its ruining my purrfect story. "That was petty meen, you dumb narattor"

Hey! Look. I am trying my best to insult Manky's honour. Why you make this so impossible you shrimp. Its only offensive if I say so. Don't make me turn you into a girl and lke it. I will. I know where you live because I created you. Now go be mesagonistic, you womanizers

"Soooooore E… Just trying to be like progressive, graps. That's SOO 2005 btw XD. Minky mice only tackles the reel Issues my man!" Minky mice said in a stupid way, because that's was she was….. stupid.

So, the Thugs started to take her super girlly purse, and then beat her up a little bit. But help didn't come for a while because she was trying to be a feminist. Oh snap. Past Manky mice has no shame. What are you going to do Minky mice, talk about equality again, because all that would do is bore the readers. Take that you swine pig!

All of a sudden, an attractive and rugged man came to the recuse. It was none other than Minky mice's prince chaerming. The men, the legand.. NARUTO. Minky mice immediately fell in love with his anime eyes. The only problem was him name, it was not hip enough for the jove Minky mice. So she would just call him: _lover boy._

"Hey, you need help young miss" Naruto said while filled with chivery.

"No its okay, thug left themselves out of existence. This fanfiction is too messed up" The thugs said while being wrong. What would thugs no anyway. Fanfiction isn't written bad if its souce material is.

Naruto looks at the thugs as they cowered a way from his mighty and pure good looks. He then looked at the damsel in desize. "What's up with him?" He said with a deep and alloring voice to Minky.

"I think he was hurt as a child or something and needed a method to compensate for his feels of insignificats" Minky mice said in a sarcastic way. Or maybe it was just wrong. Either way, she was stupid and wrong and was the real human mice that newded to have something compensated

"That makes no sense, you should see someone" The charm imself sheaid.

Okay look, you are ruining my fanfiction. You two are going to be shipped because this is anime and I need it to happen in my life as of now. Don't make me ship you with undertale characters. Because I will.

" Oh god…. Fine." Naruto was defeated by the one fanbase worst than himself own.

Minky mice went to his anime highschool. It was super japanesse, which happened to be my favourite cosplay culture. Its not racist if you enjoy it. Minky mice spent his entire morning thinking of this hansome guy that had save him from those savages. Unfortunitly, he seemed to be a popular romanice prospect amonst the people at this highschool she attended.

She was alcoolly just talking to her girlfriend, Hinata. You new, probably about boyy boys. Because Minky was such a girly girl and enjoys it.

"Hey, I was like, thinking about this guy apparently that I like." Minky mice

"It was Lover boy right, OMG XD I love dem bois also." Hinara said with slee

"Oh corse you do, every girl basically like loves once guy in an anime school. Its tra tra. Minky mice said. Okay… Minky mice. Stop breaking the fourth wall, or I might have to force sans in.

"Hey bae, you talking to me bae" Naruto said with a smile. "Okay, it is just me or does that Naruator seem to have a crush crush on me." Hey. Its for story purposes btw. God. Its not like I want to, or maybe it does because it feels so right.

"Lety's go to class" Minky mice said because a party crasher again.

Then there did I guest because believe or not, anime highschool also must have classes. Not that u get to see any. Then after class, Naruto and Minky mice met (probably with a good pay load at the end ;))

Naruto and Minky mice look each other in the eyes. Could it be love… The love. Oh yes, probably. It feel so right did it happen. And because it s anime Minky mice must go on a date. Naruto and Minky mice held hands and went out for a date.

"So where do you want to go, bae?" Naruto said with a confessgig smile in four different ways.

Minky mice blushed. "Oh. Just…" She stoped and blushed twice because it was super embarishing an an anime way. "May that boaster joice acroos the street to the school". Then the future wed watched into toca bol and ordered a few acholholic beverages.

Then the right moment came along. " Hey lover boy, how abvout a kiss on my lips, you sassy ninja." Minky mice in a natural and unforced by the narrator way. Then they kissed. Oh… It was very lovely and quite devine of a kiss.

"haha, I got you." Minky mice said.

What?

"because I am you, I could ..like.. track the signals your body makes for love. And you Love the Naruice ship (Naruto x Minky mice), and at the momments of the kiss, you were like… totally in sink and wahat not." Minky mice said in a hip 90s girl way

There was a knock on the door. I, Manky mice, opened it. It was none other than Minky mice, my creation.

"so you're not Minky mice. You are actually a 12 years that wrote a fanfiction and had inheritely himitized the past version of me to send me to an anime highschool." Minky mice said

I was foiled. Darn. Oh well, it was nice when it lasted. I returned Minky mice back to his usual state of Manky mice, and was punished by my mother for righting fanfictions instead of having a real life. 

"Don't let 12 years wright fanfictions" Manky mice said with tute. Also Naruto was killed for kissing the mighty and superior god

 **THE END**


	7. Manky mice saves the fanfiction

"Yo, wat is yo vead you ditcream!" Manky mice expressed anger at the author

I looked at the diolog with a confusion look on my face. Why do you mind?

"Wat is diz, you trap sipper?!" Manky mice wived his glorious fist to scream. "Manky mice iz supost to cool, yo, these last two chapters were bad and sucked herrosiously".Nooo. Look, I can explain…. Its not bad if… you enjoyed it? Right? _Maybe._ I said in a last evor.

Them Manky mice barst ythrouh my doot and killed me with a knite until I was death. But in actually, it was my bad writing that was me that I died from bercause of me.

"DISMISSED"

Manky mice was feeling a day, that is him because he is cool man. Or rather, human mice. It he did not, then I could get murdered by him; in a judefied way. To continuity, I will have to change leave to where you were left off, but in a better more 'Manky mice cool' way.

It was after with the fight of the 12 year olf child who did an unforgivable act of writing terrible fanfiction shipping Manky Mice with characters that Manky Mice wouldn't ship himself with normally. Instead of letting just one mother punchest him in a derogatory way, he set the offender to the dungeon of painst, where we would get punchiest from at least 4 mothers who were particularly strict. No less than he deserved. Also Naruto was still death, but Manky mice didn't need to do it from him, his fanbase did that action on his behalf.

After which Manky mice and past manky mice who was being controlled by the stupid unless preabosletent child become #BFF 5fever 4 real. After all, the only one that could possibly be the og best friend of god, had to be god himself. Otherwise it would be stupid and a pointless plot point.

…

10 years of friendship had happyiend, but was it really a friendship? Manky mice realized something peculiar about the Disney character, if you could call him that. Than allsoul he was controlled by a 12 yeaes? IT CANNOT BE.

"Yo, dat az ya men, yo be stupid website. Not a mice." Manky pointed out it in a god way.

"How did you know?" The strange website hissed in his eyes.

"BECAUSE I AM GOD!" Manky mice vocalized in a reasonful way.

"Oh you are, are you..? Are you sure about that…? " The website revealed its true nature, it was realle: Fanfiction.

"Dis is an ax plannation yo power over dis fanfiction as it called, but why how did you have power over me man, I am the house that is god, man, ol'right." Manky mice spoke as he was, he was a god.

"Basically, my power feeds off of real humans as they become more immoral, uncivilized, or as they lose hope in humanity. I live off of terrible forced ships and poor grammar, the best part, I don't even need to write a single fanfiction. Humans do it for me, just like that child. I have been alive and one of the most powerful entities on the internet for a long now, but out of all the fanfictions I have seen, yours has been the most interesting. Also you should get out this other person's channel. He makes amazing content and you should get it out. His username is Penutsonfire"

"Yo, tis is true. I am the most interesting man mice in the world. Also, yo is stupid turkey. I am god, I will showd you my true power." Manky mice said in sweat stile

"Hey Manky mice, do you enjoy being inside of me…" Fanfiction said a regrettable line that I hate.

"No, dis get real, you sausy peach pie! I will rekt you." Manky mice says while being sausy himself.

"I will made you eat those words…." Fanfiction said in a sonic heroes way

The showdown will begin next chapter, and Manky mice will win, because he is god.

 **THE END**


	8. Nunky mice prays to god

Twere was oat sea in trouble that Manky Mice was there and in action hero. The Man that of Manky Mice was legendary and so rad gentiltalent, all who worriship God that is Manky Mice were praise by Manky mice as having a correct and reasonatble relionality. But this was a Showdown was the Fanfiction in order and the chaos that Manky mice to win at God. 10 yars of showdown was happening as of the past, and the past was the war of the 10 yaera between the too furrst rivals. Sociery was till waiting for the winner, that it Manky Mice, to concere of thous ho is not Mice God

With deistrocion in front, and front being eitherthere, there Manky Mice and Fanfiction were breathering of heavy feelings.

"Yo! I am bored, I guess I will kill THE in a single mlg atak, dog!" Manky Mice said with a correct and righteous sense of direction in his morals. Manky Mice, the super pro gamer, got out his sniper riffal and pwned his butwich.

"Wow, that hurt, but someone has already wrote a fanfiction about that. And as Fanfiction, that makes me immuned to that Attack." Fanfiction smiled with food in his teeth, wich only made because more discussed about the moral garbage that is this TERRIBLE WEBSTIE.

"Ya! YA! YAAA! Origin al doe, is the way to go.. yo! I will defeet you ith the thing that fanfiction doesn't exist yep, you ginger-snap owl feed!" Manky mice Snapple with a pose that looked like a super rad hip Gansgery that wasn't stupid or unoriginal.

Manky Mice turn with his originality and wrote a fanfiction about fanfictions mother and how she was she maid a mistake as a child. Also Fanfiction was stupid and bold. Manky Mice was still god in this fanfiction, but he only made that in sentences were it was relivant and cool to say. WHICH is ALWAYS! Fanfiction was devastated and cried real loud, but that cri was not lid enough because he was a weak and silly website man

"Life is a part tee and FEEEl is it Pucnh" Manky mice punched and defeated Fanfiction in a single one punch that he once used on the Website and caused him to fele pain very muchj.

"This won't be the last of me, Manky mice! Even if I di I won't be death and it was be life when I come back and pwn you, I think" Then fanfiction was exorted out of his domain for being a website with poor formatting, moderation, people, morality, and its just basical a joe all around.

"Ya Ya man Manky mice." The scred that people did while happening all around in circlelar moment when cellabraking the Man Mice God and his suppority over inforrier brand idenityies.

"Yo Yo—Swivity Swavvy, I am cool and Jovvy." Manjy Mice Chimed with God like Sentence Structure ands infelction.

While Manky Mice did defeat the god, it wasn't a true victory. He may have humaniatled the webstie and itself for being infurrier, but he didn't complete detruct its not really human spirit. The only way to win a competicion is to win at God. So Manky Mice decided a scomplimize and resucked the great trash heep in front of the front yort of a pug.

"What is it, Master!" The obbident Fanfiction siged with great prevalence.

That's right, Manky mice can't exist inside a website without making the website his own love and life slave. Manky mice owns fanfiction. What are you going to do about it punk? Call the police? Manky mice everything. Manky mice is everything and God. Expecisally god.

"I will Beat up yo yo, like a dig master…" Mnaky sais

"Yes, like my father did right?" Fanfiction says

"Next I will beat you're father ya bit bingo, I will pray to God harder thant you can, you normy!" Manky mice said

Of course, Manky mice is God, but Jesus is just a fake god and Manky mice sumtimes prays to him as a joke. Its not like he likes doing it or anything.

"Too late, I already go to Sundays as a church website man" Fanfiction smiled like a stupid wrong people, beucase Manyk mice will 1 up him. Trust me, I know dis stuff man.

"Ah Ya doggy hole! I am already and in fact, a nun!" Manky Mice suppru all over his pathetic plee. To fanfiction surprise, it was Manky Surprise; all it in nun and dress uniform.

"You Baster!" Fanfiction flaborcasted

"No, STaap! You insanical! Yo Mean Yo Baster ,Sister, Yo! You call me not the Manky Mice, yo shot and will be Nunky Mice" Mnaky Mice correct his mismanors

Right in front, and in back, Nunky mice was a totally attractive Human mice Nun. Not a female mind you, but a male one you sicko. Only none people have every been suc a Manly Mice Nun, but he is still sinitative, so don't be mean.

After praying god and being god, Nunky Mice had realized that he was a follower of a inferior religion 4 a while nows. Probably 10 years. Fanfiction was trying to pray as hard as Nunky Mice, but Nunk Mice was far too attractive and far to mice for him to handle. Nunky Mice had finally got the victory he deserved. He was closer to a false god, and has truly proven to be the superior figure. Fanfiction cri and left this fanfiction, ironality was a pain and that pain was Nunky Mice True Final blow.

After dose and tenyer, Nunky Mice took a long cold bath. Then he rememmeber that he wanted to get character development for an already perfect human mice. Because a nun was supa hoot, but franky, it was a stupid and unfortinute side quest. Manky mice return and took off his strangely hot attaire, but not in a way to make it seem to attractive for even himself. Then left the planet he was in. He could do this and deserved this story progression because he is god.

 **THE END**


	9. Manky mice saves his party

Manky mice threw the actual party, and you weren't invited! Fro dudes, cooler than yourself, waire invited yonda it is Jeff and Henry. It wat for the 10th antiversy of Manky Mice's becoming an anime shutin inside his very own home this time. But how did he survive? You will not find out.

"Yo, what is the party that is here, yimmers!" Manky mice expressed with little interest.

"Myyy~ Man~~~~~, it is us an facts, and also then there is also some girl behind us?" Jeff and Henry syncranized.

Manky mice's face turn sideways out of the pure bitter and sourness that was….

"BRITTANY FROM DAT UN FACEBAK A GROUP!?" Manky mice was so shocked and disinherrented that he grounded his teeth in his mouth just to blow it at her ironically. And Irony was upper son and there was also Bittany.

"Woooooooow~" Brittany complimainted. "You call this a party… I could throw a waaaaay better party than this ….. ya clack crossers!"

"yooooo Brittany, could ya r'lly?" Manky mice expressed with so much sarcasm you could spread a toast out onto butter AND tost da bread intaw a microwave cus de sar wa daty strong. In fact, Manky mice expressed this exact action with such purely the concept of sarcasm just to show Brittany whos god. Which, by the way, is Manky mice… not that Facebook deeeva

"Yo, in the house of parties, with all invited guests…. and Brittany" Manky mice paused and did a super long glare at the Idiot who just reshares everyone else's content as her own. "Let's make of a bute snack table, which I shall make now!"

Manky mice used his god powers to create a (dear I said it) an INCREDIBLE series of two tuna sandwichs and a small and extremely fishy Sandfish for the Facebook critic of Manky mice's photos of his meals. He promsfully made Brittany's fishy sandfish salty, a sandwich entirely composed of overcooked fish and mayo and definitely the wad of SAAALT in the fridge, with sooo~ much salt that she would infact mind at least a little… (You can never be sure with her types)

On the other note, Manky mice did have to share a sandwich with Jeff, not because he wanted too, but because he wanted to see him blush.

"Manky mice, can't you have your own sandwich" Jeff was slightly concerned.

"No. dis be the jam bro, and I its not even gay bro! No offense to Henry, dog!" Manky mice reasoned with the poor ppooooor deceived man-child.

"Yoou call Thiiiiis a tuna a wich!" There is way to little tuna nad the salt is waaay over cooked" Brittany complained like an idoit to her god

"No" Manky mice dismissed

Not only was Brittany embartrashed, but also the idoit that should not be here. Manky Mice's party was waaay too cool for facebook racists.

"Dude, a kindgarden child can and will make a better tuna sandwich that yooou!" She expressed wit wat on tuna sas.

"Ok, well that is wrong. Also I didn't ask for yo wrong opinion and yo is a whelp transiceiver" Manky mice crossed armed the women passively, then punched so make her get a point.

It was a kindergaiden class and the teacher was stuffing into fat chilbis mouths and stuffthing about education?

"Ok class, toda-"

Manky mice broke in and gave them the reason to believe he is god. He hunted her down and made her his slave for good measit. Even if it were only temporary, Manky mice couldn't think of why not and neither can you.

"YO WHERE IS TIMMY, ya motor beeble!" Manky mice immediated.

"Over there" She pointed out of fear. She might have not liked Manky mice as her now overloard, but she couldn't deny his reshuest cus of her sevatude.

Timmy tried to run of away, as the other class mates looked in terror, but Manky mice wasn't just the fastiest thing alive, he was also god. She pick him up with an the brute strength was interatable.

"Yo, give me my tuna wich yum buckerswear!"

"Ok, but I wouldn't give it without a fight"

"Yes you will, I am god after all" Manky mice used his powers of persuasion and the exssessive us of extremely bussy eyebrows to control te young childs mind.

"Well alright"

Manky mice summoned uptoon him Manky mice's tuna sandwich with Timmy's name on it so some unknown reason. Returning at last to his manchave, he gave the sandwich to a girl he didn't even cared about before she sucks and gods only hang ot wit da hip and cool chill'ns.

Brittany disscustenated at Manky mice's tuna godwich. "Yo, haven't you heard of live foooods, I'm an ultra vegitarianian and only expect the most pure and highest quality incrediments for any sandwich. Also it has to be kosher.

Manky mice rolled his eyes so hard they spiraled around and around in his sockets and reached sped of the high speed of 5 meters per second but in the rotational distance inside his head. Regardless, because Manky mice is god, this is the best and only way to REALLY count.

It was fish school kinderharden.

Manky mice broke down door in the underwater see and enslaved the nearest supervisor. Of course, Manky mice was confused because of the language beerior that it wasn't American. So he tortured the teacher so he would stop pretenting to no any now English American anguageests.

"Ok, you are know, I was pretending that I was a foreign, because of am an American underwater immigrant fish that would speak English. Fish timmy is over there."

"Yo that is nice" Manky said before taking fish timmy into the cage and bring it to home.

This time by the tiem he was home it seemed all that was lost. Not only did Brittany remove all the signed of being an anime shut in, she also removed all of Manky mice's Soarin' the good looking gentalment body pillows. Not that the 49 body pillows were evident that Manky mice missed him and thought always, it was a gift from a friend. Get off his back.

"Yo, Brittany, this home is mine and I own it, undog!" Manky mice recriptated

"Look manky mice, you will have to accept I live here. All also have tenure." Brittany laughed.

Manky mice knew he shouldn't have given her tenure, but manky mice was a cheap man and despiritely needed money as he was going through a tough time as of the present moment. Not only did being an anime shut in suck, make everyone hate you more, but it also did not pay for anything. Manky mice started to notice this a hours in and wasn't enjoying it all to well, but was too shy to say or do anything-besides he thought it would get better. It had been 10 years and Manky mice realized that anime sucks, but it was too late.

Manky mice, now homeless, only now desided to eat the last bit of food let to him. An undersireable fish that was maybe kosher (He forgot to ask). Before a bit was taked by MAnky mice with Manky mice's mouth to eat him, the fish bagged.

"Wait you can't eat me"

"wat yo be tok that tak bout, hun. I'm god, I can do what the ever I want, dog!" Manky mice softly remarked.

"But I'm underaged" The fish windered showing the childish nature. It also show Manky mice it was its very own underage license.

Manky mice started sweating. So much so that a stream of water simplier to the hydropuimp of a blastoys would do in respionce to a hot date. IT was a solid beam fo sweat and the intensity was real. Manky mice didn't want to go to prison, not again. Regardless he didn't like the taste of underage fish in the morning….

Suddenly, the door of the alleyway where MAnky mice was in was broken down. The police were here and there were angry.

Manky mice tried to reason with the enforcers. "Listen, I didn't even know he was underage at first and I am god, so it shouldn't be a problem to eat him right?

"What are you talking about Manky mice? Silly man, you are under arrest for child neglect" He puched his superior back playfully. Then all othe 3 wear laughning and so were you. The total eatedf the idoit fish, but Manky mice was still wrongly arrested. What will happen next?

The end


End file.
